Night shop
by The Lord of Poets
Summary: Songfic. Une nuit de questionnement pour Harry...


**Salut, lecteurs !**

**Voici une petite songfic sur la chanson _Night Shop _de Benjamin Biolay. Quand je l'ai écoutée avant-hier, j'ai eu très envie de l'écrire.**

**L'histoire se situe en plein milieu du tome 7, comme vous le devinerez en lisant la première phrase.**

**Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'écouter la chanson, mais si vous y tenez, je vous le conseille.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_ Moi la nuit je repense au soleil_  
_Et je rêve de cure de sommeil_  
_Tous c'est chats me semblent trop pareils_  
_Vus de là-haut..._

Je viens d'enterrer Dobby face au coucher du soleil. Si paisible la chaumière aux Coquillages fût-elle, je n'arrive pas à dormir, le soir venu. Je revois les jours passés évaporés chacun dans cette même obscurité vespérale. L'avenir apparait de plus en plus nappé de brume, une purée de pois qui me permettait pas d'aller voir plus loin que l'aurore qui naîtrait demain... Je ne distingue plus rien… Je ne me souviens que trop de la tâche que je dois accomplir, mais comment ce battre ? Quoi faire ? Qui affronter en premier ? Dans quelle direction agir ?  
En attendant demain, il faudra passer la nuit. Une nuit de plus faite de tourments, à sentir ma cicatrice me brûler le front, mes mains trembler, mon cœur battre la chamade, dans cette course contre le temps, cette course contre le Mal…

_Moi la nuit je passe les murailles  
Et j'entends le vent des Cornouailles  
Et pourtant je la suis vaille que vaille…  
L'aurais-je dans la peau ?_

J'ai besoin de marcher. Il faut que je quitte la Chaumière. Il faut que je brise cette barrière érigée entre moi et l'extérieur. Il me faut une pause dans ce rythme effréné. Il faut que je m'évade un instant. Nous sommes aux alentours de Tinworth, près de la côte des Cornouailles. Il faut que je disparaisse un instant sentir le vent sur ma peau, l'entendre murmurer à la mer comment retrouver mon chemin. Il faut que je disparaisse quelques heures, le temps de m'isoler, de me réfugier dans cette solitude propre à l'endroit, cette solitude qui seule avec la nuit porte conseil.  
M'arrêter.  
Réfléchir sur ma quête.  
Car c'est ce que je poursuis d'abord qui me dérange. Les Horcruxes. Qui me promet que cette quête sera fructueuse ? Qu'est-ce qui me permet de dire que j'y arriverais ? Que je le vaincrais, lui ? Y aura-t-il un après ?  
Et s'il y a un après, sera-t-il avec Elle, qui hante mes rêves ?

_Car la nuit je mange  
Une fille aux cheveux oranges  
Qui me dit « T'es beau »  
Moi, moi, moi, moi je la crois pas trop…  
Visage pâle et nom d'animal._

Tout ça me tourmente, tout ça me tourmente, tout ça me tourmente un peu. Je sais, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait prendre de la distance, attendre.  
Pour son bien.  
Parce que si j'échoue, notre histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'exister.  
N'existera pas.  
Moi, j'ai peur de m'engager, de livrer plusieurs combats à la fois. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, ma petite belette rousse… Elle m'aime, mais je doute de la sincérité de ces paroles… Peut-être ne désire-t-elle en moi que le héros que tout le monde voit, ce costume qui m'a été imposé et que j'endosse, bien malgré moi... Je ne suis qu'un homme, s'en aperçoit-elle ? Je ne pourrais que la décevoir si je n'arrive pas à être à la hauteur… Pourtant, je rêve de sa peau, je rêve de l'embrasser, de ce contact charnel irrépressible que j'ai envers elle.

Je ne dois pas y penser.  
Je n'y pense pas…  
Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque !

_Moi la nuit je repense au soleil  
Et je vide toutes les bouteilles,  
Je détruis les chambres des hôtels  
Là haut, là haut…_

J'arrive dans un petit village moldu bordant la côte en continuant dans mon cheminement personnel. Il fallait que je boive un verre. Et peut-être pas qu'un. J'ai de plus en plus besoin de boire pour évacuer mes démons. Il y en a déjà à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter…  
Je n'en peux plus du poids du monde.  
L'alcool permet d'oublier.  
Quelques commerces sont encore ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. J'ai juste besoin d'une bière. Je l'achète dans un pub irlandais, où il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je retourne sur le long des Cornouailles.  
Je n'en peux plus de bouger tout le temps. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais ai-je un chez moi ? On me suit pas à pas : je suis la proie que le fauve traque et cherche à abattre. Je n'en peux plus de faire et défaire mes draps dans des chambres différentes…

_Moi la nuit je longe les falaises  
Je voyage au gré de mes malaises  
Et je nage dans un champ de fraises  
L'aurais-je dans la peau ?_

Je contemple la mer depuis la côte. Rien n'a plus d'échos à mes yeux que cet élément, reflet de mon âme tantôt calme, tantôt déchainée. Je communie avec la mer comme rarement je le fais avec les gens… Ces gens que je ne supporte pas, qui ne comprennent pas ce que je peux éprouver… Tous ces visages, ces fraises qui me regardent comme un miraculé me blessent. Comme j'aimerais vivre tranquillement ! Mais non, il m'a fallu cette quête insensée et ces douleurs omniprésentes ! Il m'a fallu sentir le sang de mes camarades et celui de mes ennemis couler sous mes yeux, comme désormais le font les larmes !

Et au milieu de ces visages flous, un seul est net.  
Le sien.  
Et l'impression qu'elle sera avec moi.  
Toujours.

_Moi la nuit je repense au soleil  
Comme un disque un disque qui se raye  
Je m'enfuis par mont, vaux et merveilles  
Là-haut, là-haut…_

Oui, je revois les jours incertains s'enchaîner aux jours improbables… je revois un quotidien d'exil, un destin dont l'étau se referme avec de plus en plus de précision, un étau qui m'enserre, qui m'étouffe, qui me broie.  
Je me réfugie dans l'alcool, et dans le rêve d'Elle, Elle partout en moi…

_Puisque tourne sa langue et la mienne  
Et que tourne ma langue et la sienne  
Chaque jour d'une longue, d'une longue semaine  
L'aurais-je dans la peau ?_

Je me souviens de ce baiser. Ce baiser échangé alors que nous savions ce qui se passerait, tous les deux. Ce baiser ! Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il se prolonge, une heure, une journée, une vie entière à sentir sa langue tourner, mes mains contre son corps, les siennes contre le mien, la tendresse de sa peau… Cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait, ni trop forte, ni trop faible...

Cette chaleur…  
L'aurais-je dans la peau ?

_Car la nuit je mange  
Une fille aux cheveux oranges  
Qui me dit « T'es beau »  
Moi, moi, moi, moi je la crois pas trop…  
Visage pâle et nom d'animal._

J'entends déjà dans ma tête sonner les cors de la victoire, comme si j'étais le prince de ce monde et l'élu de son cœur. Mais tout me ramène à mes doutes. Je regarde ma montre : l'escapade est terminée : il est temps de rentrer à la Chaumière.

Aux cors sonnant dans ma tête succèdent doucement des clairons mélancoliques, comme tiré d'un vieux jazz d'une époque oubliée.  
Je continue à longer la côte pour revenir un temps dans ce paradis quasi-marin qu'est la Chaumière aux coquillages. Un paradis que je quitterais dès demain… Pour poursuivre mon but sans relâche, sans répit.

Au loin, dans le village moldu, une alarme nocturne d'un magasin s'enclenche. Et l'éternelle litanie de ce cri lancinant accompagne chacun de mes pas.


End file.
